Let Me Take Care of You, Ludwig
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: Feliciano knows that Ludwig is tormented by what is going on in the concentration camp, and he wants to help him forget. Rated M for guyXguy sex, some angst and established pairing.


**A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I did. It's a Germany/Italy fic and it's rated M, for mature audiences. It contains guy on guy sexual content. If you don't like it please don't read it. Reviews are welcome and highly encouraged. Language translations are in the ending Author's Note. Enjoy! :3**

Let Me Take Care of You, Ludwig

Nights were always hard on them. The echoed commands of their bosses resounding in their ears made everything seem both real and imagined. Italy couldn't stand the pain that always showed on his Germany's face when they were alone together. He wanted to get rid of that pain with every fiber of his being, but he didn't know how. The constant screams that rung out around them only hurt them more. Italy watched as Germany's face scrunched up as the incinerator outside flared once again. Words always failed Italy at times like these. He wasn't made for tragedy. He was built for joy and happiness.

Germany sighed and grasped at his yellow locks in utter frustration. Thousands upon thousands of 'if only's and 'how I wish's rolled through his tormented brain at every flare of the flames. The smell of death was all around them, and there was nothing he could do. If only Italy hadn't been dragged into this, then maybe he'd be okay with it all. But seeing the innocent nation exposed to such horrors tore Germany apart inside. He barely heard the footfalls around his office and jerked his head up when the curtains were closed. Italy put a slim finger to his lips when Germany went to speak.

The smaller nation went to the desk and gathered the papers from it, carefully setting them aside. He walked around the desk and perched on the edge of it before Germany. A sad glisten lighted the Italian's eyes as he looked over the larger man before him.

"Italy, what are you-?" Germany was never able to finish the sentence. Italy reached out and carefully undid the collar of Germany's uniform, taking the Iron Cross off and setting it aside. He then undid the first two buttons of the uniform before moving to tug the red armband from Germany's right arm.

"When we're alone together, we don't have to be 'Germany' and 'Italy', okay?" The brunette said softly as he caressed the blonde's smooth cheek. "Just us. Just Ludwig and Feliciano, okay?" Ludwig leaned into Feliciano's touch and kissed the tanned palm.

"Ja," He whispered reached out to tug the little Italian into his lap. He nuzzled his face into the bend of Feliciano's neck and held him tightly against his own body, never wanting to let go again. He kissed up and down the warm column. Feliciano tilted his head slightly to allow him more access. Ludwig loosened Feliciano's collar and ran his first two fingers down from the Italian's chin, over his quivering Adam's apple and to the dip between his collarbones.

"_Voglio fare l'amore con te, il mio Ludwig_ (1)," Feliciano whispered softly in Ludwig's ear. The German shuddered at the sultry words. He looked into the emotional brown eyes and his breath hitched. The intensity there made his heart rate quicken.

"Feli…_Ich will liebe zu ihnen zu machen_ (2)," He said cupping Feliciano's blushing face in his hands. Seeing his own large hand against the other's tanned face made him realize just how small and breakable his little Italian was.

"Let me take care of you, Ludwig," Feliciano pleaded, leaning close to Ludwig's face. His trembling lips brushing teasingly against the German's. "Please…I want to take away your pain tonight… Let me do this, please?" Ludwig ran his fingers through the silky brown locks and kissed Feliciano softly, moving his lips slowly against his lover's. He could never deny Feliciano something, and they both knew it. He would let him do whatever he wanted tonight. And every night for all of eternity.

Knowing that he'd just gotten the affirmative, Feliciano started undoing the buttons and buckles of the German's uniform. He let the guns and knives fall to the floor with clatters, and each one was like a great weight being lifted from Ludwig's soul. He knew that in the morning he would have to carry that weight again, but he also knew that his little Feli would always be there to help him take it all away again.

Feliciano's small hands roamed the pale, scared expanse of his lover's broad chest and toned stomach. Ludwig removed Feliciano's own uniform with trembling hands. He fumbled with some of the buttons but Feli put his own hands over Ludwig's to steady them. When the blue uniform top was gone, Feliciano leaned up and kissed the German softly, running his tongue over the pale bottom lip. Ludwig opened his mouth and Feliciano's tongue slid inside to rub against his in a seductive dance.

Small, tanned hands grasped at pale biceps and large, calloused hands rubbed circles into a small back. Both forgot the world outside of the small office. They were the only ones in existence anymore. Feliciano's hands found Ludwig's belt buckle and he slid the strap of leather from the silver hoop, the soft clink of metal barely registering in either of their minds. The small hands undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He reached inside and wrapped his arm fingers around the throbbing member trapped inside the cotton confines.

Ludwig gasped and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Feliciano's. He moaned as Feliciano stroked him slowly. He grasped the small waste of his lover and ground against the clothed erection. Feliciano gasped and arched slightly. He stood from Ludwig's lap, letting go of the engorged penis he'd been stroking, and started to undo his pants.

Ludwig watched as the blue pants fell down Feliciano's beautifully sculpted legs to pool on the floor. The smaller man stepped out of them and did the same with his underwear. He stood before his lover completely exposed, a faint pink blush coloring his cheeks. Ludwig reached out and took Feliciano's hand, guiding him back towards him. The blonde stooped down and engulfed the Italian's member into his mouth. Feliciano gasped and grabbed at soft blonde locks, mussing them from their previously perfect state.

Ludwig swirled his tongue around the head and bobbed his head slowly, rubbing his tongue against the underside. Feliciano gasped and moaned, tossing his head back in ecstasy. He groaned as his lover continued to tease and taunt him by changing his pace every few seconds, sending new sensations jolting through the Italian's body.

"Ludwig," Feliciano moaned. "Ludwig…stoooop." The blonde slowly let Feliciano's penis fall from his lip and leaned back in the chair. Feliciano pulled Ludwig's pants off and tossed them into the pile with his own before climbing back into his lap. He took Ludwig's hand in both of his and brought it to his mouth. He took three of the digits into his mouth and sucked, lathering them up. Ludwig groaned, his erection twitching at the seductive display before him.

Feliciano pulled the fingers from his mouth and guided the German's hand to his entrance. Ludwig circled the tight ring of muscles with his pointer finger before slowly breaching it. Feliciano moaned and arched into Ludwig, his arms wrapping around the larger man's thick neck. Ludwig pumped his finger in and out of Feliciano's tight hole a few times before testily adding a second. Feliciano cried out and clutched at Ludwig tighter.

"Does it hurt too much?" Ludwig asked, stopping his actions. Feliciano shook his head.

"No," He said kissing Ludwig's lips. "No." He repeated and Ludwig began to scissor the two fingers buried within Feliciano's tightness. He kissed and probed Feliciano's mouth to distract him from the third finger being added. Feliciano moaned and pushed down on the fingers as the stretched and searched him. He cried out and arched his back when Ludwig found his prostate. Ludwig rubbed against that spot for a few seconds before extracting his fingers. Feliciano groaned and nibbled on Ludwig's bottom lip and he lifted himself to hover over Ludwig's member.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto Ludwig. As the head breached the tight ring of muscle they both let out a long moan of rapture. Feliciano lowered all the way, impaling himself completely on his lover. He stayed still, gasping shallowly at the sensation of being filled completely. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck as Ludwig's arms tightened around him as well.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano moaned, rolling his hips slightly, making the German groan. "_Ti amo, Ludwig. Ti amo con tutto il cuore._ (3)" Ludwig thrust up into Feliciano at just the right angle, making the little Italian cry out.

"_Ich liebe dich auch,_ (4)" Ludwig grunted, having a bit of trouble speaking. He was engulfed in the warmth that was Feliciano. His addiction. His lover. His one. His Feliciano. No matter how many times they made love it was always intensely mind blowing and heavenly. It made them forget their sorrows and made them remember why they were going to pull through this stupid war together.

Feliciano sat up and grasped Ludwig's shoulders, a determined look in his eyes.

"I said I would take care of you," He whispered, leaning close to kiss Ludwig's sweaty forehead. "Let me…" Ludwig nodded and watched as Feliciano rose and fell slowly, rolling his hips on the way down. Ludwig moaned and grasped at his lover's slim hips. Feliciano leaned back a bit, gripping Ludwig's biceps. He rode his lover perfectly. His hips rolling forward when he came down and back when he went up. Ludwig was lost in the flood of sensations. Feliciano's intoxicating moans and addicting movements had him drowning.

"Feliciano…cum with me," He whispered huskily into the Italian's ear. Feliciano cried out as his orgasm hit, spilling his seed on both of their torsos. His muscles constricted around Ludwig, making the German release inside of him. Feliciano nuzzled his face into Ludwig's shoulder with a content sigh.

"I love you, Ludwig," He whispered, kissing Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig held Feliciano as tightly as he possible could without hurting him.

"I love you too, Feliciano," He whispered back. Ludwig kissed the top of Feliciano's sweaty head and they cleaned up. Putting their clothes back on, they made their way to their private barracks. There they undressed again and climbed into bed. Feliciano curled into Ludwig, tangling his legs with the German's. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano and watched as his precious lover fell into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't long until he drifted off to sleep as well, with one thought drifting through his mind:

_I will always love you, my Feliciano._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Translations:**

**Volgio fare l'amore con te, il moi Ludwig.-I want to make love to you, my Ludwig (Italian)**

**Ich will liebe zu ihnen zu machen.-I want to make love to you too. (German)**

**Ti amo, Ludwig. Ti amo con tutto il cuore.-I love you, Ludwig. I love you with all my heart. (Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich auch-I love you too. (German)**


End file.
